Tsuki no Hime
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Celebrating the full moon is great to many, but when a mysterious girl appears. What happens when this white eyed girl steals Domeki's heart? DomekiHinata HinataDomeki WatanukiHimawari HimawariWatanuki *Naruto/xxxHolic crossover* DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or xxx Holic.

**Chapter One **

"Chilled Sake pleeeeaaassseee!!" the young looking time witch, Yuko Ichihara, slurred from her drunken state. The little puff ball with large black ears was equally drunk and went in to ask the same question.

"More Saaaaakkeee, Watanuki!" The little puff ball, Mokona, slurred out in its drunken state. They were celebrating the full moon. An anime vein pops out on Watanuki's forehead. They had already had 6 bottles of sake EACH, this meant a major hangover in the morning. A light sigh escapes him as he went to the shack next to the shop where Yuko kept her sake. As he walked towards the shack, a light scream caught his ear.

"No! No, Stay away from me!!" A girl's voice yelled and he whipped around in time to see a girl run into the gate and behind Watanuki. He caught a glimpse of her midnight blue hair before being completely hidden behind him. An entire ward of spirits ran past the gates of the shop, not even noticing it there. A light sigh escapes the girl behind him and he turns to see a girl his age, with waist length midnight blue hair and her eyes closed as she slumped down to sit. Her legs spread out and her hands holding her up. She was breathing in and out evenly. Watanuki looks at her very confused.

"Why were those spirits chasing you? Hey- How could you see them?" Watanuki asks the girl as he crouched down at eye level with the girl. Her hair sways slightly as a couple locks covered her face at the slightest. She looks up at him and his own eyes widen. She had doe like, puppiless, lavender tinted, moony eyes. Her midnight blue hair draped around her face, framing it. An innocent aura was around her as she stared at him.

"Are you Watanuki Kimihiro-san?" She asks leaning forward curiously. He leaned back with a blush tinting his cheeks. She blinks a couple times. Before he could answer, Yuko's voice rang out.

"Ah, Hinata-hime, what are you doing here?" Yuko asked walking around the corner and leaning on the door frame. She looked and sounded completely sober. Watanuki looks at the midnight blue haired girl and Yuko. The midnight blue haired girl let herself fall down with her long locks sprawling around her.

"Yuko-san, don't call me that." Hinata said in a slightly exaughsted tone. She begins to rub her temples. She brings herself to her feet and bows deeply to Yuko. When she brings herself back up, there is a small smile present on her face.

"Then you call me Yuko-chan, Hinata-chan." She said kindly to Hinata. She smiles wider as Yuko invites her inside, then her head snapped back towards Watanuki.

"Watanuki, Get me that sake." She said returning to her slightly drunken state. A low groan escapes Watanuki as he went into the little shack she would call the 'Treasure Room', even though it held a lot of stuff. He brought back a couple bottles of chilled sake. Once he got back there, he saw Hinata leaning against one of the wooden posts, staring at the moon with a blank expression. Yuko was sitting beside 

her with Mokona in her lap. Once he set the plate of sake bottles next to Yuko, Mokena jumped up to start drinking. Yuko holds up a beer to Hinata and she waves both hands in front of her face.

"No thank you, Yuko-chan, I don't drink." Hinata says pushing the drink away, her gaze was un-wavering from the full moon. Yuko's gaze shifts from Hinata towards Watanuki, who was looking at the two curiously.

"This is the Tsuki-Warashi-Hime. Other wise known as the Moon Princess." Yuko says as she looked back at Hinata, "Next to me, she is one of the most powerful beings in the worlds."

Hinata didn't seem to hear them as she began to whistle a soft tune. It was silky and beautiful, yet very haunting. Yuko closes her eyes as she listened carefully. Watanuki let his eyes droop closed as he listened to Hinata's whistling. It seemed to match the atmosphere of the full moon. She stops and looks towards them, their eyes open slowly. There was a grateful look in her eyes that was shown towards Yuko and Watanuki.

"Could I please give you a gift for helping me with those spirits chasing me?" Hinata asks softly to both of them, her voice was soft and velvety. That was her normal voice. Yuko smiles at her.

"Of course." As if she already knew what she was going to give her. Hinata lifts her pale hands up to cup Yuko's face, she tilts it down and presses her lips against Yuko's forehead. A sensation rushes from her lips into Yuko's forehead as she pulled away from her forehead and stood up. Watanuki just stared on with a slightly shocked look on his face. Hinata approaches Watanuki and cups his face, he stood a good few inches taller than she was so she had to make him bend down. She presses her lips against his forehead. An charge ran from her lips into his forehead as well as the sensation that Yuko had felt. She let go of Watanuki and pulled her lips from his forehead. She turns to Yuko.

"Do you think that is fair payment, or do you need more?"

Yuko shakes her head; her sense of trade was still very sharp even when she was severely drunk, "There is one more thing needed. Lock of your hair." She said as she swayed where she sat. Hinata shrugs and pulls out a knife from the pouch on her leg. She grabs a thick lock of hair and cuts it off. Watanuki just now realizes that Hinata was giving off a silvery glow. After that she cuts part of the ribbon off of her sleeve and ties the lock of hair. It emitted a silvery glow. She sets it into one of Yuko's hands and looks back at Watanuki. She bows deeply and her hair swings to both sides of her face.

"Thank you."

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: I've been DYING to write this.

Sasuke: Then die.

Kit: You're mean.

Sasuke: So're you.

Kit: So?

Hinata: Leave five reviews.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
